Opposing Forces
by shipsinlove3
Summary: This story takes place right after the scene in 4x05, where Iris asks Caitlin to be her Maid of Honor. Essentially, it's my version of events leading up to the upcoming wedding, featuring the perspectives of Barry, Caitlin, and Iris. Originally, this was a one-shot, now it's a multi-chapter fanfiction.
1. Unanswered Questions

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The Flash", "Arrow", or "DC Comics". I ship Snowbarry and this will be my first fanfiction about them. I came up with the idea for this story after I watched the last scene between Iris and Caitlin in 4x05. This is how I'd like to see the rest of the episodes play out this season. Thanks for reading.

Opposing Forces

Chapter 1

Unanswered Questions

Caitlin unlocks the door to her apartment and quickly makes her way into the living room. She plops down on her couch, feeling more than a little exhausted from her night. Caitlin regrets not leaving town like she had decided to do, despite what Iris had said. _Iris_. She can't quite figure her out. One minute, she's blaming her for not being around for six months and the next, she's treating her as if their _friends_. Over the last two years, since Iris had joined the group, Caitlin has resigned to the idea that they're always going to be _opposing forces_. Not because she's the only other female in the group, but because of Barry. Caitlin figures that _he's_ the reason why she asked her to be her Maid of Honor. While her and Iris are far from enemies, they definitely aren't friends, so where exactly does that leave them? Acquaintances, no, that's not exactly right. Maybe coworkers is more appropriate.

Whatever they are, Caitlin knows that they aren't close enough for her to be her Maid of Honor. When the words had come out of her mouth, Caitlin had been stunned. At first, she had found it strange that after one night of failed bonding, Iris had designated her as the coveted Maid of Honor. The first question that had flashed in her mind was why hadn't she picked Felicity? They seem close and their function in their respective groups are similar, so why pick her? It had only dawned on her, as the elevator descended, that Iris had picked her because she had wanted her to be there front and center at the wedding. Caitlin suspects that Iris knew that she wasn't going to show up and that she'd make the excuse that Central City was no longer safe because of their new foe. How Iris had anticipated her _real_ reason for not attending the wedding is the question?

Caitlin wonders if she's really been that transparent when it comes to Barry. She thought that she was doing a good job at burying the truth, but maybe she had made a misstep somewhere along the way. Caitlin tries to think back over the last few weeks, attempting to figure out when she had slipped up. Maybe it had been her sudden return right before Barry had gotten out of the speed force or it possibly could have gone back further? Caitlin hadn't really considered what Iris thought about Barry coming to her rescue when she had first become Killer Frost. How had that scene looked to her? She had called Barry out for not giving a damn about anything else, but his newly found happy ending with Iris. At the time, she had wanted to break out of that prison and didn't care much about what she was saying, but maybe Iris had? Caitlin wonders if she had sounded jealous, even though Killer Frost had taken over.

Barry had stood there telling her that it wasn't her speaking, but maybe there was a grain of truth in Killer Frost's words. The two were of one conscious at the time, so why wouldn't she have been attuned to her feelings as Caitlin Snow? She sighs, as she gets up from the couch and makes her way into the kitchen. Caitlin feels like she needs a gallon of coffee after everything that's happened today, so she starts preparing a pot. She waits while it's brewing, leaning against her counter and remembering the moment, when Barry had held up the ice crystal to his heart. He had asked her to kill him and it had been a tense moment, and truthfully, one of the worst of her life. Barry had shown steadfast faith in her, when everyone else had practically written her off as a monster. He had locked eyes with her and her two halves had battled each other, to see who was stronger. Caitlin had fought hard to save him and was thankful, when she had dropped the ice crystal to the ground. She had desperately clung onto him, not caring about anyone else who could be watching. It was just her and Barry, the way that she had always wanted it to be between them.

The coffee finishes brewing, and Caitlin grabs a mug from her cabinet. She pours a cup and adds three spoons of sugar, before sitting down at the kitchen table. Caitlin knows that if she hadn't said yes to being Iris's Maid of Honor, the truth would have come out. She can't risk that happening because she knows that she'll never win over Iris, despite the apparent chemistry she has with Barry. They're a team and she wouldn't risk that friendship with him for the world. Caitlin takes a big sip of coffee and wishes these _feelings_ for him would go away, that she could finally be free of them. She wants him to be happy, so she'll be front and center, where Iris wants her, even if it _breaks_ her heart.


	2. The Choice

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The Flash", "Arrow", or "DC Comics". The reason why I'm citing "Arrow" is because Felicity will be part of this story. I hope you enjoy Iris's perspective, thanks for reading.

Chapter 2

The Choice

Iris sits at the computer in Star Labs, trying and failing to focus on the task in front of her. She needed some time after the disaster they've had tonight. Of course, her Bachelorette Party would turn into another day in the office, minus the boys. These days, it seems like she can't catch a break. Between wedding planning and helping save the day, she never has a _free_ moment. If it was up to her, she'd elope and go off with Barry somewhere far away from Central City for a little while. Iris knows that's impossible, but she still fantasizes about it sometimes. Especially tonight, when saving the world took priority over her personal needs…again. It's nights like these, that make her question how their marriage will be, when up against saving the world. Will he flash out during an important moment in both their lives, such as the birth of their hypothetical child, to save a group of strangers or take down a criminal? Iris knows it isn't fair to ask him to choose, but she's still _afraid_ of his answer.

Iris types on a few keys, trying to clear her head. When she first got together with Barry, it's not like she didn't know it would be this way. He's the same person, masquerading as two, but sometimes it's like she can't quite get to both halves of him. These days, she seems to be trying to overcompensate for not being the one to get through to _all_ of him. _Caitlin_. That's the name she thinks of at this moment. Iris stops what she's doing at the keyboard and takes a sharp breath in. Over the years, she's tried to ignore the _bond_ and _chemistry_ between them, dismissing it as nothing more than a close friendship. She would have continued to view their relationship that way, if that day Jay kidnapped Caitlin hadn't happened. Iris sat there watching helplessly, while Caitlin stepped up to him and _begged_ him to take her instead of hurting Barry. The moment had left her a little hurt, realizing for the first time, that Caitlin had _true feelings_ for Barry that went way beyond friendship. She had done a good job in hiding her feelings, but that day had made Iris face the _truth_.

Barry and Caitlin have the kind of bond that you can't break. They're a team and ultimately, _loyal_ to each other. Caitlin had blindly joined Savitar because he was a future version of Barry. In the same way, Barry had refused to continue to work at CCPD because he wanted to protect Caitlin from Julian. Barry had told her this right after it happened, not even bothering to ask her what she thought because _his_ loyalty to Caitlin came first. Iris knows Barry loves her, but she can't look past their connection anymore. Especially, after last week, when Caitlin stood up and challenged him in a way that she _never_ could. Barry was being stubborn about Dibny and she had no idea what to say to convince him that helping Dibny with his abilities was the right decision. Yet, there was Caitlin, knowing exactly what to say to make him reconsider. It does irk her a little, that the two are both meta-human and she's just normal. It's another connection they share that she probably will never understand. "Why the gloomy stare?" Iris is knocked out of her thoughts by Felicity, who is supposed to be staying at the apartment with her tonight. She turns to her and gives her a small smile. "It's nothing, I'm just trying to figure out how to use this new program that you installed during all that craziness." Felicity gives her a grin and bumps her hip. "I hate to throw you out of your seat, but the pro needs her thrown to work." Iris smiles a little wider and scoots out of the chair.

She stands next to Felicity and watches her explain how the new surveillance program works. It's very complicated and Iris finds herself needing to be taught how to be a tech. For the past few months, she's learned a thing or two about computers from Cisco, but not enough to call herself an expert. "Felicity, do you mind slowing down, I think I got lost somewhere in the beginning?" Felicity shakes her head. "Okay, I can go back, but you'll probably need a pen and a couple hundred sheets of paper." Iris stares at her in confusion. "Why?" Felicity gives her a big smirk. "Because, you can't learn how to be a tech by just listening, you have to write it down and memorize it. I think I'll stay in Central City for a while to be your personal guru." Iris is surprised by Felicity's offer, but she's happy to have her friend stick around here for an extended time. "Alright, I'd love for you to teach me." Iris makes her way to the lab and picks up a few pieces of paper and a pen. She walks back over to Felicity and settles in the chair next to her. Iris sees the excitement in Felicity's eyes, as she looks at her. "Let's start learning." She nods and the two spend the rest of her Bachelorette Party in front of a computer. Not how she pictured one of her last nights as a single woman, but she wouldn't want it to end any differently.

It's well into the next morning, before Iris lies her head down on the pillow. Barry is snoring loudly next to her because he had _too much fun_ during his Bachelor Party, even though they landed in jail. Despite everything, she's glad that he had a night to relax. Iris sighs, as she closes her eyes and tries to shut off her mind because she's exhausted from everything that's gone on in the last few hours. She takes a sharp breath in, as she starts drifting off, but can't seem to fall asleep because she keeps thinking about asking Caitlin to be her Maid of Honor. Iris wonders now why she did that? At the time, she had felt really _empowered_ about saving the day alongside Caitlin and felt compelled to be _real friends_ with her. While that's the answer she likes to the question, she knows that deep down, there was another reason for what she did.

Part of her is afraid that Caitlin will stand up and object to the wedding, even though the logical side of her is saying that she wouldn't do that because she does _love_ him. Yet, all she can picture is Barry deciding he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with her and running off with Caitlin. It scares her that she can imagine it so vividly within her mind and that the nagging fear _won't_ go away. So, making Caitlin her Maid of Honor is the _safe choice_ , even though Felicity was her _actual first choice_. If she's a part of the wedding, Iris knows that there's a better chance that Caitlin will go along with the wedding for _him_. This doesn't mean that she doesn't _respect_ Caitlin and her feelings for Barry because she absolutely does. However, happiness with Barry is the _most important thing_ to her and she has to be cautious. Iris turns her back on Barry's snores and tries to get some sleep, content with the choice she made regarding Caitlin.


	3. Underneath the Mask

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The Flash", "Arrow", or "DC Comics". Wow, I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this fanfiction so far, I really appreciate the support. This chapter has been the most difficult of the three to write so far, but I still hope you enjoy Barry's chapter. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 3

Underneath the Mask

Barry opens his eyes to the harsh light coming through the windows. He groans to himself, as the previous night comes back to him in flashes. He remembers going to the strip club, at Dibny's insistence, and then drinking _a lot._ The rest is a blur, up until, they got locked in jail. He had started sobering up at that point, the alcohol slowly wearing off, but the massive headache was still killing him. Now, as he sits up, he feels completely hungover. Barry figures whatever Cisco gave him last night, must have been some strong stuff. His cell phone goes off on the nightstand next to him and he quickly picks it up to see who it is. _Iris_. Barry answers and a smile comes over his face. "Iris, where are you?" He hears car horns in the background. "I'm on my way to Jitters right now to meet Caitlin and Felicity. I thought I'd go over a few details with them about the wedding." Barry clutches the phone in his hand. "I didn't know you asked Caitlin to be in a wedding." There's a pause on the other end.

Barry hears a few dozen car horns sound. "Yeah, I thought it would be a good way for us to bond." Barry nods, knowing that the two haven't really spent any time with each other outside of work, since Iris has become part of the team. "I'm sure Cait appreciates you making her a _bridesmaid_." Another pause and Barry flashes over to the window to close the blinds, before hopping back into bed. "Actually…Caitlin is my Maid of Honor." His brow furrows, as confusion washes over him. "What made you decide to choose Cait?" Barry waits for her to answer, as he hears a bell ring. "Sorry, Barry, I just walked into Jitters, I'll call you back later. Love you." Before he can respond, she hangs-up and he's left with too many unanswered questions. Barry wonders why Iris avoided his question about Cait. He finds it strange, considering how she's been insisting on honesty between them lately, even making them work out their problems in therapy.

He jumps out of bed and flashes into his clothes for the day. Barry looks at his reflection in the mirror and sees himself more as the Flash these days than Barry Allen. Sometimes, it feels like his true self is slipping away from him, and he wonders for the first time, if that's how _Cait_ feels. His mind goes back to his friend and to that unanswered question he asked Iris. Did she really ask her because she felt like she had to for him or did she do it for another reason? Something tells Barry that it's the second option, as he flashes to the kitchen, and makes his way over to the coffee maker. He prepares the coffee and grabs a blueberry muffin from the basket on the counter. As it's brewing, Barry waits by the coffee pot and resumes pondering about Iris's decision. He finds it weird that Iris chose _now_ to try and be friends with Cait. They've had more than a year to form some kind of friendship and Barry wonders why she waited so long to do it. He knows that Cait wouldn't push a friendship with Iris if she didn't initiate it first because she's always wanted her friendships to be genuine, _not forced_.

Just like, their friendship had started. Him, Cisco, and Cait had all naturally become friends. None of them had to force the bond that they developed, it had just happened. They hadn't woke up one day and decided to be friends. Barry notices that his coffee is ready, and he pours himself a cup. He walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. Barry smiles, when he thinks about the beginning of his friendship with Cait and Cisco. They had worked well together, each having a purpose in the group. Wells was the leader, Cisco was an amazing tech wiz, Cait was the team's doctor and scientist, and he had been the vigilante saving lives. While he was deemed the hero by the citizens of Central City, underneath the mask, he had a strong team behind him. They had helped him become the hero that the city deserved and for that, he had considered them the _real_ heroes.

Barry takes a bite of his muffin and thinks about the person that helped him stay connected to who he was under the mask. _Cait_. She had told him that even though he was the Flash, that didn't mean he wasn't Barry Allen anymore. It had touched something inside of him and he had suddenly felt confident. As long as, he had Cait reminding him of who he really was, he'd never lose himself. Initially, Barry had thought that she'd _always_ be the person he'd turn to, but then, he had gotten together with Iris. Looking back, he hadn't meant to push Cait aside and start relying completely on Iris, but that's exactly what happened. Barry hadn't realized he was even doing it, until that day Killer Frost had told him he had, when they had captured her. Iris had become his priority and instead of helping Cait with her powers, he hadn't _stood by_ her. Even though he had done that to her, she kept saving him, but he couldn't do the same for _her_.

Barry feels a twinge of guilt, when he thinks about Cait dying on that table and him not being able to stop it. He had often wondered if his disconnection to Cait had caused her to embrace being Killer Frost and team up with Savitar. Despite, his future self being corrupted by evil, Cait had still chosen to _stick_ by him. She hadn't abandoned him, even if it was a future version of him. A possible answer to the question he's been asking himself comes to him. What if Iris had wanted to form a friendship with Cait because she had wanted to start a new chapter, with not only him, but the whole team? It seems to him, that she's starting to click with everyone else on the team, but Cait. Maybe, it's because she wasn't a part of the team for the six months he was gone? Barry doesn't know for sure, but this is the explanation he's going with for now. He drains the rest of his coffee and places the mug back on the table. Barry realizes that he's taken Cait for granted and his heart sinks at the thought. She doesn't deserve the way he's been treating her, and he thinks that it's time to follow Iris's lead, and make things right.


	4. When Speed and Cold Collide

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The Flash", "Arrow", or "DC Comics". I'm glad many of you are enjoying this fanfiction so far. I was a little bit nervous about the last chapter from Barry's POV because it's hard to know what he's actually thinking, but I'm happy many of you thought I did a pretty good job. This chapter will be from Caitlin's POV and it will be an emotional rollercoaster. As always, thanks for favoriting/following and commenting.

Chapter 4

When Speed and Cold Collide

Caitlin makes her way into Star Labs, feeling completely exhausted. She hadn't slept a wink the night before and she knows that it's taking a toll on her. Caitlin walks over to the computer, feeling unfamiliar in the spot, considering Iris has now taken her place there. She's not exactly angry about that fact, but she feels like she's been relegated to a secondary position in the group now. "Good morning, Cait." Her heart speeds at the sound of his voice, but she manages to turn around to face him. "Morning, Barry, what's this?" Barry hands over the coffee and gives her a smile. "It's sort of a peace offering." Caitlin feels confusion wash over her and she's not sure how to handle it. "What do you mean by peace offering?" While waiting for him to answer, she takes a sip of her coffee. Of course, it's exactly the way she likes it. "Look, Cait, I know that I haven't been there for you lately and I just want to apologize for that. I've just been caught up lately." Caitlin's not sure what to say to that. "Because of Iris?" Barry gives her a nod. "Yeah, I kinda got caught up in our relationship, but I promise that's going to change." Caitlin nearly drops her coffee at his words.

She doesn't understand where any of this is coming from. "What made you realize that you needed to apologize to me?" Barry gives her that smile she loves so much. "Iris, actually." With that, Caitlin's heart drops. She's surprised that Iris had encouraged him to apologize to her, considering she was the main reason _why_ their relationship had fallen apart. "How?" Barry takes a sip of coffee, completely oblivious to the fact, that all of this is killing her. "She told me that she asked you to be her Maid of Honor and I realized that she wanted to start the next chapter of our lives fresh with everyone by making amends. You're important to me Caitlin, so I followed her lead and I want to make it up to you." She feels anger rise up inside of her, but she tries not to let her Killer Frost side take over. Her eyes lock with his hopeful ones. "Do you really think that's the reason why she asked me?" The hope turns into confusion within his eyes and she suddenly regrets blurting that question out.

Caitlin can't stand sitting in the chair anymore, _her chair_ , so she stands up and makes her way over to the other side of the room. Their eyes lock for a few moments, before she sighs. "Have you ever wondered why Iris and I have barely talked since she joined the team or why I teamed up with Savitar?" Barry doesn't respond, so she takes that as her cue to continue. "Well, I have and the answer to both questions are…you, Barry." The room is completely silent, and she can see the pity within his eyes. He pities her and that's not the kind of reaction she was hoping for. Caitlin starts pacing around the room, praying that no one walks in on this conversation, specifically Iris. "What are you saying Cait?" Caitlin stops and her breath catches. She tries to ignore the rapid pace of her heartbeat. "When we first met after you came out of your coma, you must have felt _something_ between us, at least, I hope you did. Before you got together with Iris, I thought that we had a chance, but then that all changed. I understand that you love Iris, but deep down, you must have known how I felt about you?" The words are out and she's not sure what to do next, or even how Barry will react to her revelation. He stares at her, coffee in his hand, and his sorrowful eyes lock with hers. "Cait…I" Caitlin feels an ache in her chest at the thought that after everything they've been through, he has nothing to say to her.

She begins to walk out of the lab, when Barry flashes in front of her. Caitlin's eyes go wide, as he takes her hand in his and locks eyes with her once more. "I'm sorry for ignoring whatever's between us and pushing it aside like it didn't matter. It does matter, Cait, I just got together with Iris and lost track of it." Caitlin's heart skips a beat, as his warm hand squeezes her own. "That day, when Killer Frost told me that I didn't care about anything else but my dream life with Iris, she was right. I knew that you were still Caitlin Snow underneath everything and the only way to save you was to put my life on the line. At the time, I ignored the fact that what Killer Frost said was how you really felt and I'm sorry for that, Cait. I should have talked to you about this before." Caitlin nods, hardly believing his words, and still clutching onto his hand tightly. While she's happy that he's apologizing for ignoring her feelings and his own, she's angry that he had put her through all this. "Now, you're marrying Iris and it's too late." Caitlin let's that linger in the air for a few moments and it looks like he's about to say something, but she decides that she doesn't want to hear him confirm that it's too late for them. So, even though she's breaking her own heart, she knows what she needs to do now and what's best for the both of them.

Caitlin let's his hand go and takes a step back. His eyes go wide, and she shakes her head. "Barry, I think it's best, if after the wedding, I leave Central City for good. I feel like I don't have a _place here_ anymore and it's time for me to move on somewhere else." She doesn't say it, but what she really meant to say was _from you_. The sadness within Barry's eyes speaks volumes, but there's nothing left for her to say. As she walks past him and leaves the lab, some part of her still hopes that he'll stop her. It was the exact same thing she wished for when she had left Central City before he went into the speed force, but he doesn't appear in front of her this time. Caitlin steps into the elevator and watches the doors close. She knows that she'll always love him, she's _sure_ of that, but she needs to find her purpose elsewhere. Even though, deep down, she knows it's supposed to be by _his side._


	5. The Charade

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The Flash", "Arrow", "Supergirl", or "DC Comics". I'm thrilled that there's such a big following for this story. I had no idea that there were so many Snowbarry fans out there that want them to be together. This chapter will shift back to Iris's POV and will certainly showcase the newfound tension between the three. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 5

The Charade

Iris walks into Star Labs and spots Barry standing in front of the glass case that contains his suit. He's staring at the suit, like he's in some sort of daze and she knows something's not right. "Barry." He doesn't turn, and Iris takes a few steps closer. "Are you okay?" She hears him sigh to himself before he reluctantly turns towards her. Iris immediately notices the pain and sadness within his eyes and her heart clenches. He puts his hand to his chin, which he does, whenever he's deep in thought. "I'm fine." Iris stares at him for a few more moments, before shaking her head. "No, you're not. Tell me what's going on, Barry?" Barry shakes his head and starts pacing the room. Whatever's bothering him, she knows it's something serious, by the way he's acting. "I don't want to talk about this right now, Iris. I'm going to CCPD to work for a while." With that, he disappears in a flash, and she's left with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Later that night, Iris gets ready for her engagement party. She puts on the beautiful black dress that she had decided on weeks ago and applies her make-up. Excitement comes over her, at the thought of being one step closer to becoming Mrs. Barry Allen. She just hopes, that Barry's snapped out of whatever was bothering him earlier. There's a knock on the door. "Come in." As she applies her lipstick, the door opens, and she can see Caitlin's reflection in the mirror. Iris takes a breath and puts the lipstick back in her make-up bag, before turning around and giving Caitlin a smile. "Caitlin, what are you doing here?" She returns a smile. "I'm here to pick you up for the engagement party because Felicity got held up in Star City. Something to do with Black Siren." Iris nods and she grabs her clutch off the couch, before following Caitlin out of her apartment. She hopes that she'll be able to bury all those gnawing thoughts about Barry and Caitlin tonight, _for her own sanity._

They make their way towards the rehearsal dinner, both making small talk the whole ride, discussing everything except _him_. Iris hopes that all their conversations won't be so tense and that they'll find a way to get along for the sake of themselves, and _for Barry_. When they finally arrive, Iris breathes a sigh of relief, and walks into the country club. She makes her way into the elevator and Caitlin follows her inside. The doors close and everything is silent. Neither one of them seem to know what to say to the other. The silence is so uncomfortable, Iris relegates herself to look up at the meter, showing the ascending floors. Thankfully, it only takes a few more moments, before the meter dings, and they finally stop on the right floor.

The doors open, and she quickly walks into the party. She spots Barry standing by the bar and she quickly makes her way over to him. His eyes meet hers and he gives her a smile. Iris feels relief wash over her and she returns the smile. "You look handsome tonight, Barry." He gives her a nod. "Thanks, you look beautiful." Her smile widens at his words and she's glad that he's let go of whatever was bothering him. "Thank you, so, have you seen my dad yet?" Barry shakes his head. "Yeah, I saw him practicing a little earlier, by the head table." Iris smiles at how seriously her father is taking his upcoming speech and she's grateful, that he's put so much of his time into it. She decides to order a glass of red wine, before turning back to Barry. Her heart stops, when she sees, his eyes staring across the room at something, _someone_. Iris follows his gaze and a pain shoots through her heart, when she sees who _he's_ looking at. _Caitlin._ She's talking to Kara and her sister, smiling at something one of them said. Iris can't believe that he's looking at her, while she's standing right next to him, _at their engagement party._

She recognizes the intense stare on his face because he usually gives her the same look. Iris can sense that something's shifted between him and Caitlin, she just doesn't know what. The thought makes her stomach churn, but she knows, that she's got to get his attention back on her. So, she gently touches his arm, and his eyes dart towards her. The guilt in his eyes reminds her of the look he used to have, when he lied to her dad about sneaking a cookie out of the jar before dinner. "Is everything okay, Barry?" He nods and gives her a smile. "Everything's fine, we're at our rehearsal dinner. Now, let's go see if I can get some of that special alcohol, that Cisco gave me at my Bachelor Party." Iris feels an uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach, but she ignores it, and gives Barry a smile.

They make their way through the crowd and she spots Cisco walking over to Caitlin, who's now sitting at the table. Iris's heart clenches, as they reach the table moments later. "Hey Cisco, I've been looking for you." Cisco turns and gives Barry a smirk. "What can I do for the groom?" Barry gives him a smile back. "I'd like whatever you gave me at the Bachelor Party." Cisco shakes his head. "No can do, Barry. You didn't fair well on that stuff the last time you drank it and I don't want you to be hungover on your wedding day. The bride would probably kill me." Iris gives him a smile and nods. "I'd definitely kill you." She turns to Barry and his eyes have now shifted over to Caitlin. Iris grabs onto his arm, to try and get his attention, but his eyes are now locked with Caitlin's.

There hasn't been a time in their entire relationship, that she's felt _more_ like a third wheel. "Hi, Cait." Caitlin hesitantly gives him a nod. "Hi, Barry." Iris suddenly feels like she's in High School again, witnessing two people that have a crush on each other, not able to form sentences. Anger rises up inside of her, as she grips Barry's arm. "Let's go greet everyone before dinner." Barry manages to tear his eyes away from Caitlin, long enough to look at her and nod. Iris drags him away and they spend the next half hour greeting everyone. During this time, she tries to figure out, what happened between Caitlin and Barry to draw them so close together. Make Barry look at her in that special way he does, when he's _interested_ in someone, has _feelings_ for someone.

When the deserts are served, Iris notices Caitlin slip away from the table. As soon as her dad appears with a microphone in his hand, she knows exactly why Caitlin left. "I'm going to go to the bathroom before your dad starts." Her heart clenches, as he places a kiss on top of her head, and walks in the direction Caitlin just went. Iris turns to Felicity, who's sitting next to her. "When is he supposed to make his speech?" She turns to her and looks at her curiously. "In about fifteen minutes, why?" Iris is glad that there's enough time for her to sneak away. "I just need to go to the bathroom and it may take me a few minutes." Felicity nods with uncertainty in her eyes and Iris quickly starts her walk across the room.

It's only a few moments later, when she hears voices whispering in the hallway, right outside the bathrooms. They come into view and she hides behind the wall, out of sight. "Why are you doing this, Cait?" She waits to hear the answer, afraid to watch the scene playing out in front of her. "I'm not doing anything, Barry. You're the one that followed me to the bathroom." Her heart is pounding in nervous anticipation. "I followed you because I knew why you left and I wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened earlier." _What happened earlier._ That one simple phrase has the power to change the course of her relationship with Barry and it scares her. "Nothing happened earlier. I know you love Iris and that you're marrying her tomorrow. I'm fine, Barry." Iris hears Caitlin's heels clomping down the hallway and is about to move, when there's a whoosh sound. She finds herself holding her breath because she recognizes the noise. "You're not fine, Cait. I know you and I know that I hurt you. You told me you had feelings for me and _I_ _should have stopped you from leaving_." With those words, Iris waits for his inevitable confession, her nightmare come true.


	6. A Secret Love

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The Flash", "Arrow", or "DC Comics". I'm sorry about the epic cliffhanger, but I promise, you won't be disappointed with what comes next. Now, onto Barry's POV. As always, thanks for favoriting/following and commenting.

Chapter 6

A Secret Love

Barry watches Cait's expression soften, as she takes in his words. He hadn't intended to say that, it kinda just came out. "Did you mean what you just said about stopping me from leaving?" Barry's heart starts pounding inside his chest and he's not sure how to handle this. Things between him and Cait haven't exactly been smooth, since he got together with Iris. They've spent less time together and that's _his fault_ for pushing her away. Barry's eyes lock with hers and something inside him clicks. "Yeah, I meant it, Cait. I shouldn't have let you walk out, before telling you how I felt." He watches Cait's eyes go wide and gives her a smile. "Ever since, I woke up from that coma, you've been there for me. Always standing by my side and expecting nothing in return, but my friendship. I miss having you in my life and I'm sorry I pulled away from you." Barry takes a few steps towards Cait and stops in front of her.

He grabs both her hands and loves the smile that appears on her face. "You should smile more often." Cait's smile turns even brighter, at the words he just said to her. He remembers saying something similar to her, when he had gone through his initial tests. "The truth is, I need you, Cait. I've always needed you to challenge me, when I'm wrong or encourage me, when I can't get up anymore." He sees the tears welling up within her eyes. "You're important to me and I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that." Cait takes one of her hands from his and caresses his cheek.

The gesture is so gentle, so Cait, that it warms his heart. "I forgive you, Barry, but I won't lie and tell you, that seeing you with Iris, hasn't hurt me." Barry nods at her words, hating that he's hurt her. Cait gives him a small smile. "Ever since we met, I've felt a connection with you. Have you felt it, too?" He takes a sharp breath in, thinking about, the times where he has felt, that inexplicable connection with her. The moment that stands out among the group, is when she sacrificed herself to Jay to save his _life_. Barry remembers that the moment had stirred something deep within him, that he hadn't been able to explain. She had pleaded for his life and put him ahead of herself. It proved to him, that there was something much deeper than friendship between them _. Love, maybe._ "I'm sorry, Cait. I shouldn't have put my relationship with Iris _first_ , my _own happiness_ first." Cait gives him a nod, as the tears start falling down her cheeks.

Her green eyes lock with his and he can see something within them shift, something she normally hides from him. "What are we going to do?" Barry shakes his head. "I don't know, Cait, but we can't go back to the way things were." Barry notices her eyes move to his lips briefly, before they meet his eyes again. The air around them is suddenly tense and a warmth spreads across his chest, at the devoted look, she's giving him right now. A loud crash, comes from somewhere behind them, ruining the moment between them. Barry let's go of her and stares down the hallway. Maybe right outside the bathrooms wasn't a great place to have this talk. Barry looks back at Cait, who's standing there, with the guiltiest look he's ever seen her have. Their eyes meet, and he turns back to face her. "What are we doing, Barry? This is your Rehearsal Dinner and we're standing out here like it's _not happening_." His heart clenches at her words. With everything that's happened tonight, he nearly forgot, that he should be with Iris celebrating their upcoming wedding. "Tell Iris, I wasn't feeling well." With that, Cait begins to walk away, but he flashes in front of her. Despite the circumstances, he can't let her go, _not again_.

Without thinking, Barry leans in and their lips meet. He's kissed her before, but never as Caitlin Snow. Barry remembers when Killer Frost had kissed him and left him completely breathless. This kiss is soft and full of love, nothing like his kiss with Killer Frost. He wonders now if Killer Frost had kissed him because Cait couldn't. Barry feels her warm arms wrap around his neck and their kiss deepens. Until this moment, he never realized how much, he loves her in his arms. Sure, they've hugged in the past, but this is different. He feels the warmth of her body against his and her heart pounding in rhythm with his own.

Someone suddenly clears their throat loudly behind them and they both jump away from each other. Barry turns to see Cisco standing there, with his arms crossed. "Fancy meeting you here, while your Rehearsal Dinner is going to hell." His eyes widen at Cisco's words. "What are you talking about, Cisco?" Cisco sighs and shakes his head. "Iris saw whatever is going on out here and stormed the Rehearsal Dinner. She went up to the mike and told everyone that the wedding is off." Barry's heart aches and guilt rushes over him. He shouldn't have handled things this way, but it happened, and he has to deal with the fallout. "Caitlin, you should go home, before people put two and two together." He turns to Cait and sees the tears and guilt within her eyes. "I'm sorry, Cait." She doesn't say another word, but makes her way past him, and walks out of his sight. Barry knows he has to figure out a way to fix this, before he loses _her_ , for good.


	7. Right in Front of Me

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Flash", "Arrow" or "DC Comics". Wow! I'm amazed at how much attention this is getting. When I initially started this fanfiction, I intended to write only a one-shot, but I'm glad I decided to continue this story. So, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting, I really appreciate it.

Chapter 7

Right in Front of Me

Caitlin is having trouble keeping her attention on the road ahead of her. Everything is out-of-control and she doesn't know how to handle the situation. Barry had said all those things to her and then he had _kissed_ her. She has dreamed about kissing him as simply Caitlin for a long time and the moment their lips connected, she had savored every second of it. Barry had kissed her with so much emotion, her heart had nearly beat out of her chest. While she knows that's scientifically impossible, it doesn't mean that she didn't feel the sensation. Her cell phone rings, breaking her out of her thoughts, but she doesn't grab it from its holder on the dashboard. Instead, she lets it ring continuously.

Caitlin knows it's him trying to smooth everything over with her again, but she won't allow herself to answer his call this time. She's tired of their endless game, chasing after each other, and never reaching the end. Neither one of them seems to win, especially _her_. Now is no exception. Here Caitlin is again, feeling guilty for her feelings for Barry because of Iris. A peculiar mixture of anger and guilt wash over her. Caitlin's angry with the situation her and Barry find themselves in and she feels guilty for reciprocating his kiss and giving into him. She should have had more respect for Iris, instead of kissing her fiancé, at the same venue their wedding rehearsal was being held. Part of her hates herself for what she's just done, but the other part of her, relishes in the memory of their few precious moments together.

After another ten minutes, her cell phone finally stops ringing, and she's thankful for the silence. Caitlin is almost home, when she decides to keep driving. She knows that her house is the first place Barry will look for her and she doesn't want to face him right now. Her emotions are all over the place and she doesn't think she can handle talking to him in the state she's in. Especially, after that kiss they had shared earlier. Caitlin takes a sharp breath in, trying to keep Killer Frost buried deep within. She doesn't need her alter ego running around and trying to fix the situation for her. Caitlin knows that Killer Frost would only make things worse and she can't let that happen.

After three hours of aimless driving, she stops at a quaint Bed-n-Breakfast somewhere between Central City and Star City. Caitlin parks her car and begins to make her way into the Bed-n-Breakfast. Her cell starts ringing again inside her pocket, just as she enters the main lobby. Caitlin decides to turn off her phone, before she walks over to the front desk. The woman standing behind the counter gives her a warm smile and reminds her of her favorite late grandma. She had owned her own Bed-n-Breakfast when Caitlin had been younger, after she had retired as the Chief of Surgery at Central City Hospital. "How can I help you?" Caitlin attempts to force a smile. "I need a room for a few days, if there's any available?" The woman looks down at her guestbook on the desk and then her eyes lock with hers. "You're in luck, young lady. We do have one room left this weekend." Caitlin feels relief wash over her at the thought of having a place to stay. Away from Central City, Star Labs, and Barry.

The woman hands her an old-fashioned key and gives her a smile. "If you need anything, my name is Esther, and I'll be happy to help you." Caitlin gives the woman a smile, before quickly paying for the next week. "Thank you, Esther." Esther gives her a thoughtful nod and Caitlin makes her way up the stairs and down the first hallway to her room. She admires that this particular Bed-n-Breakfast has avoided too much modernization, considering that most have lost their quaint appeal, and have become more like hotels. As Caitlin reaches her room at the end of the hall, she's happy that she's staying in such a quaint place. She doesn't have to worry about distractions and she's free to reflect on everything that's happened.

When she turns the key in the lock and opens the door, she quickly enters, and turns on the light. Her eyes scan every inch of the room and she spots the queen-sized bed, with floral designs, and immediately makes her way over to it. Caitlin plops down and feels both the physical and emotional strain she's had to endure today. She tries to close her eyes, but she knows that she won't be getting any sleep tonight, despite how exhausted she is. Her mind is on overdrive, analyzing what had happened earlier on a loop. Caitlin wonders if he really meant all those words, all those _feelings_. Her eyes stare straight up at the ceiling, thinking about his soft touch and gentle voice, confessing everything she's ever dreamed of.

Caitlin isn't sure how much time has passed, before there's a knock on the door. Her eyes snap away from the ceiling and she turns over to see that the digital clock reads 3 A.M. Caitlin quickly jumps out of bed and makes her way slowly to the door. Fear shoots through her, as she peeks through the peephole. Standing there, in the same suit that he had worn earlier, is Barry. Her breath catches at the sight of him and she turns away from the peephole, praying he'll go away. Barry appearing right now is the worst thing that could happen, considering that she can't ever think straight at the moment. "Cait." Her heart aches at the pain she hears in his voice, as a few moments pass in silence. "Come on, Cait, I know you're in there. Cisco tracked your phone." She shakes her head, hating that Cisco had led him right to her. Caitlin should have known that Cisco wouldn't stop until she was safely back in the confines of Star Labs.

She sighs to herself, as more silence follows. Caitlin tries to picture Barry on the other side of the door, looking sad and heartbroken, because she won't open the door for him. The thought creates a pang within her heart. "After you left the rehearsal, I was halfway to my apartment to see Iris, when I realized, that I wanted to make things right with you first." Caitlin feels her heart skip a beat at his words. He had started to chase after Iris, but decided to choose to find her instead. It's the first time he's chosen her over Iris and she realizes that their relationship has irreversibly altered. "I'm sorry, Cait. I should have been honest with Iris and broken things off with her before we…" She waits for the end of that phrase, knowing the exact word, that finishes that sentence. Caitlin wonders why he can't seem to say what they did. "Are you sorry we kissed?" Time ticks by and she finds herself holding her breath at his answer.

Caitlin knows that whatever his answer is, it won't change her mind about taking some time away from Central City. "No." One word, lights her soul on fire and forces her to her feet. Caitlin unlocks the door and opens it. Barry gets to his feet and the two stare at each other, no longer a barrier to shield them from each other. "Barry, I…" He gives her a small smile. "I know you feel guilty about what happened." He reaches out to take her hands in his and the warmth makes her heart accelerate. "But, that doesn't change the fact, that I want to be with you." Caitlin feels her whole body electrify at his words.

Then, a devastating thought comes to mind. "What about Iris, I don't want to hurt her more, than we already have?" Barry's smile falters and his eyes lock with hers. "I don't either, Cait, but it wouldn't be fair for me to be half a husband to her, when my whole heart isn't in it. I love Iris, but I think we should look at this new possibility right in front of us." Caitlin's breath catches at the same words they had said to each other years ago. At the time, she had hoped that she was the _great possibility_ that he was talking about, but she had been sorely mistaken. Now, as she looks into his eyes, she knows with the utmost certainty, that the new possibility is _her._ Barry Allen finally wants to be with her and _only her_. She gives him a smile, before leaning in for a kiss. Caitlin loves the warmth of his mouth on hers and feels the kiss deepen for a few moments, before she pulls back. "Do you want to come in, Mr. Allen?" Barry gives her that dazzling smile of his. "I'd love to, Dr. Snow." She pulls him into the room and they close the door behind them.


	8. The Aftermath

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Flash", "Arrow" or "DC Comics". I'm so happy that everyone enjoyed the last chapter, now I'm onto the next, which will feature the fallout between all three of them. My approach is to try and show Iris's pain in this chapter, making it as realistic as possible. It definitely won't be easy between Barry, Caitlin, and Iris. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll write for this story, but I promise, I'll have a lot of Snowbarry coming up. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 8

The Aftermath

Iris sits in their apartment, staring aimlessly at a picture of her and Barry. A pain clenches her heart, as she stares at the smiles on both their faces. She wonders how he could do this to her? They had been in love since childhood and he had claimed she was the only girl for him. So, why did he kiss Caitlin? The image of them kissing in the hallway makes her feel both angry and sick to her stomach. Iris can't keep looking at a picture that's just a lie any longer, so she throws it against the wall, and it smashes to the ground. She doesn't bother to go pick up the shattered glass, representing their broken relationship. Now, that her eyes are open, she's not letting him _lie_ to her any further.

Iris takes a sharp breath in, before realizing that the day she never thought would come, is here. _The day she lets go of Barry Allen._ A whoosh sounds, and Barry appears in front of her. She takes him in for a second, with a guilty expression showing on his face, but can't find it in herself to feel sorry for him. Barry had been the one that had ruined their wedding rehearsal, the rest of their lives together. "I'm sorry, Iris." Iris feels anger rise within her, as she crosses her arms. "What are you apologizing for, the fact that you embarrassed me in front of all our friends and family, or the fact that you lied to me?" Barry gives her a frown. "I didn't lie to you Iris, I love you." Iris feels her anger bubble over inside of her at his _blatant lie_. "No, if you loved me Barry, _only_ me, you wouldn't have kissed Caitlin at _our_ rehearsal dinner." She watches as Barry sighs and throws up his hands. "I didn't mean for that to happen at the wedding rehearsal, but…" Iris cuts him off, knowing exactly what he's about to say. "You couldn't deny it any longer, _lie_ to yourself." Barry takes a sharp breath in, his frustration evident. At this point, Iris has a hard time looking at him.

She turns away and her eyes travel to the broken glass on the floor, reminding her that this is for the best. "I'm sorry, Iris. Things between Cait and I are complicated, but I want to try to make things work with her. I know it's not fair to you, but I think it would be even more unfair, if I married you knowing, I had feelings for someone else." The tears begin to fall down her cheeks, actually hearing the words come out of his mouth. _It's over._ Iris gets herself together and turns around. "I'll have my things out of the apartment by tomorrow." Barry shakes his head. "No, you keep the apartment, I'll move out." With that, Barry gives her a sad smile, before reaching into his pocket and handing her a key. "Goodbye Iris." Despite her anger, she feels tears filling her eyes. "Goodbye Barry, I hope you find whatever your looking for with Caitlin." He gives her a nod and flashes out of the apartment, leaving her alone for good.

The next morning, she wakes up and starts collecting everything that belongs to Barry, including her engagement ring. Iris fills several boxes and packs each one in the trunk of her car. At first, she had been tempted to call Barry and have him come pick them up at the apartment, but she had decided that she didn't want to wallow in self-pity and hide. Iris takes a sharp breath in, before getting into her car, and beginning to drive down the road. She plans to give Barry the boxes and then go about her day as she usually does. Iris knows that she's still a _vital_ part of the team, no matter if she's with Barry or not. After another twenty minutes, she pulls into the parking lot at Star Labs, and parks in her usual space. Iris grabs the first box and makes her way into the building. She walks to the elevator and presses the floor to the lab.

After a few moments, she reaches the correct floor, and it opens. Iris makes her way into the lab and freezes, when she sees two familiar figures making out by the desk. _Her desk_. The pain in her heart radiates, as Barry intensifies the kiss, holding Caitlin the way he _used_ to hold her. It's like her biggest nightmare is playing out in front of her and there's nothing she can do about it. He's not hers anymore and he never will be again. The box drops out of her hands with a loud bang and the two stop kissing. They both look over at her and jump apart.

Iris isn't sure whether she should cry or yell at them. How could they do this here at _their_ place of work? She decides to turn and walk away, not wanting any part of this. "Iris wait." yells Caitlin from behind her. She doesn't stop, but sees her, as the elevator doors start to close. "I'm sorry, Iris. We didn't think you'd be in the lab today and both Cisco and Harry went to Jitters for coffee. You have every right to hate me, I'd hate me too, but please don't think that we'd _ever_ act like that in front of you. _Neither_ one of us _want_ to hurt you." With that, the doors close, and Iris takes another sharp breath in. Maybe she's not quite ready to go back to work at Star Labs after all.


	9. Love and Danger

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "Flash", "Arrow" or "DC Comics". I'm so happy that there are so many people invested in this story. This chapter is another fun one from Barry's P.O.V., l hope you enjoy all the Snowbarry ahead. As always, thanks for favoriting/following and commenting.

Chapter 9

Love and Danger

Barry can't help but smile at his new girlfriend, despite the circumstances. He feels terrible about Iris seeing them together so soon after their break-up, but he's happy to finally have Cait by his side. They've been denying what's between them for too long and now they have the chance to make things _right_. _He_ has the chance. Barry watches Cait sitting in _her_ chair at the computer, trying to act like, what happened with Iris isn't bothering her. He knows otherwise, as he makes his way over to her, and stands behind the chair. Barry leans over and puts his arms around Cait's shoulders, snuggling closely to her ear. "I know your worried about what happened to Iris, but it's not your fault." Cait sighs to herself. "It was my fault Barry, I let my feelings for you, cloud my judgement." He takes a sharp breath in. "It's not your fault, Cait. I wasn't honest with you about my feelings and I hurt Iris in the process." Cait reluctantly nods her head and crosses her own arms to snuggle him closer.

Barry smiles at the contact, loving that he can be this close to her. He had never realized how much he had wanted this, until now. "What should we do?" Barry gives her a kiss on the side of the head. "I think we should give Iris space and focus on _us_." He places another kiss on the side of her neck, right over her pressure point, and he feels her pulse start racing. Cait suddenly turns, catching him by surprise, and reaching up to grab his t-shirt towards her. The smile that appears on her face, makes his heart skip a beat. His breath catches, as she pulls him down and kisses him. The feeling of her lips on his is electric, speed and cold colliding, causing an explosion of force between them.

As the kiss deepens, Barry feels like his head is spinning. The rush he feels kissing her is nothing like he's ever felt in his entire life and he _never_ wants to lose that feeling. _To lose her._ Since they've gotten together, something has become clear to him, that wasn't before. _Cait is his other-half, she always has been._ They're a team, _Barry and Cait._ Even their evil counterparts teamed up together, Killer Frost and Savitar, trusting each other despite everything. The thought that he _belongs_ to Cait and she belongs to him makes him finally feel whole, something he had _thought_ he had felt being with Iris.

Barry doesn't know how long their standing there, completely tangled together and oblivious to everything around them, before someone clears their throat. It takes Barry a second to get his brain to work, before he registers that someone else is in the room. Cait is the first one to pull away and he hates that he can't seem to get any alone time with her. Barry turns to Cisco holding a tray of coffee and Harry staring at the two with his usual look of indifference. Cisco's crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Okay, new rule, this is a no make-out zone. That means, no touching or making googly eyes at each other. If I catch either of you doing any of the above mentioned, I will make it my personal mission, to kick you out." He rolls his eyes at Cisco, not in the mood for his humor right now.

Barry turns to Cait, who's staring at Ciso, with her hands on her hips. "You can't just throw us out of Star Labs, Cisco." Cisco gives her a smile. "The last few months, I've been designing a new security system, that is synched to my voice specifically. Only Harry here knows the override code." Barry is about to argue, when the alarm goes off. He watches Cait rush over to the computer and settle right in the place she's always belonged. "We've got a big problem. It looks like Amunet is destroying the city, trying to get to me again." She stands up from her chair. "I need to take her down myself once and for all. Just me, her, and Killer Frost." Barry feels his heart clench at her words. "I'm going with you." Cait shakes her head and makes her way over to him. She grabs his face on either side and locks eyes with him. "I brought her into our lives, so this is my fight. Promise me you won't follow me. If she knew we were together, she'd hurt you to get to me." Barry shakes his head. "I can't do that, Cait." She gives him a sad smile, that warms his heart.

She leans forward and gives him a quick kiss, before walking away from him. "I love you, Barry Allen." He feels his heart clench at her words. "I love you too, Cait." The moment she lets him go, he knows that there's something final about this moment, and it scares him. _He can't lose her, he won't._ As Barry watches her disappear into the elevator, he knows what he has to do. He turns to Cisco and Harry. "I'm going after her." Cisco nods his head. "I'm coming with you." Barry nods, knowing he'll need all the help he can get against Amunet. "I'll stay here and hold down the fort, be your eyes and ears." Barry looks over at Harry and also gives him a nod. A few moments pass, before Cisco makes his way over to him. He turns to Harry with a smile. "Flash and Vibe, out." Harry shakes his head. "You've wanted to do that all day, haven't you, Ramon?" Cisco gives him a smirk. "Let's go." Barry says, growing frustrated. Usually, he'd meet Cisco at the site, but today, he's going to have to bring him along. With no more time to waste, he quickly picks up Cisco and they rush out of the lab. He prays that they won't be too late to save her.


	10. Love Conquers All

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The Flash" or "DC Comics". Once again, I'm overwhelmed with all the support I'm receiving for this story. It's my most successful story yet and I'm happy that there are still so many Snowbarry fans within the fandom. As always, a special thanks to all of you for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 10

Love Conquers All

Caitlin makes her way to the middle of the city, where she knows Amunet is wreaking havoc. She hates that she picked today to lure her out for battle, especially when her relationship with Barry is just beginning. _Barry_. Her heart aches at the thought of never seeing him again. He's her everything and has been, since the day he had woken up from that coma. Caitlin prays that she makes it through this, that they finally get a chance to be together. She looks ahead and spots Amunet in the distance, holding someone up within her grasp, and pressing a piece of metal to their neck. Caitlin's heart stops, as she approaches the two figures, and sees that the person in question is her mother. Caitlin feels fear consume her and she morphs into Killer Frost.

The fear within Caitlin's mother's eyes causes a pang in her icy heart. "Let her go." Amunet gives her a sly smile. "Welcome to the party, Frost. I knew your alter ego wouldn't let me destroy the city on account of her." Killer Frost gives the woman a glare, regretting Caitlin's decision to ask her to help get rid of her abilities. "I don't have time for this. Let her go or I'll be forced to get nasty." Amunet's grin widens. "Poor weak Caitlin, I knew this would force her to morph into you. I'm glad I have your attention now." Killer Frost let's out a frosty breath. "What do you want?" Amunet lifts another piece of metal with her powers and aims it at her. "You know what I want. Now, stop running and give yourself over, to the darkness inside of you." Killer Frost gives her another glare, stuck in a position she can't control. She won't let her ruin Caitlin, despite how annoying she can be. Killer Frost lifts her hands, ready to attack, when a whoosh comes up behind her. Surprised, she turns to see the Flash standing gallantly behind her and Caitlin's incessant friend Cisco standing next to him.

Killer Frost knows this will be a bust before they even start fighting Amunet. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Flash and who are you?" Cisco takes a step forward, apparently trying to appear tougher than he is. "The name's Vibe, I'm sure you've heard of me." Amunet shakes her head. "Sorry, dear, I'm afraid I haven't heard of you. I promise I'll make sure they engrave Vibe on your grave, so someone will know who you are." Killer Frost turns to Cisco, who looks completely deflated. She watches Barry take a step forward, seemingly frustrated with the whole situation. "That's enough Amunet, why did you lure Cait to turn into Killer Frost? What do you gain from all this?" Amnuet lets out a cackle from behind her and even she shivers.

Everything is silent for a few moments and for the first time, Killer Frost notices just how scared Barry looks. Usually, he puts on some fake bravado, but not this time. Could it be that something between him and her alter ego has finally shifted? Killer Frost turns back to Amunet. "I'm afraid Flash, that you won't be able to save your beloved Doctor. You see, there's a reason I chose Dr. Snow to hold captive. Not only because she's Caitlin's mother, but because she's the only person that knows _how_ to transform her into Killer Frost _permanently_." She looks at Caitlin's mother, terror written all over her face. "Let my daughter go." she says shakily, but Amunet moves another piece of sharp metal towards her heart. "I'm sorry Dr. Snow, but your daughter will be dead soon, and all you'll have left is this icy version of her." Killer Frost feels anger flare up inside of her, as she creates her own sharp ice crystal. She hides it behind her back, while Amunet's attention is focused on Caitlin's mother, and prays that the boys are smart enough to take the hint.

In the next few seconds, Killer Frost feels a quick burst of wind behind her, and watches as Vibe appears through a portal behind Amunet. He wastes no time in stabbing her in the back, just missing her heart. Amunet falls to her knees and releases Caitlin's mother. Barry catches her before she hits the ground and Killer Frost rushes over to Amunet. She immobilizes her quickly by creating another ice crystal and stabbing her through her precious gloved hand. Her eyes glare at her, as she writhes in pain on the ground. "I guess you're not so tough now, without your special weapon." As Amunet's eyes begin to close, Killer Frost let's her anger dissipate, and morphs back into Caitlin.

Caitlin looks down at an unconscious Amunet on the ground and is thankful that Killer Frost managed to defeat her. She feels a hand touch her shoulder gently and turns to see Barry standing in front of her. "Cait, are you okay?" Caitlin nods her head and suddenly finds herself in his arms. She loves the warmth that's spreading within her, as he brings her head to rest against his chest. "Your mom's safe, Cisco vibed her back to Star Labs." Caitlin breathes his familiar scent in and knows she'll never get enough of him. "Thank you for coming, even though I told you not to." She knows he's smiling, as he squeezes her to him. "I'd never let you do it alone, Cait. We're a team and in this together." Caitlin feels him kiss the top of her head. "What should we do with Amunet?" Barry pulls back a little to look at her. "We could send her to A.R.G.U.S." Cait gives him a nod. "I think that will be the best place for her." Caitlin looks up and gives him a smile. "I'll give them a call to transport her." Her hand rests over his heart, as their eyes lock. "That's why I love _all of you_ , Barry Allen. Whether you're the Flash or Barry, you're always saving the day." He gives her a smirk and brushes his right hand against her cheek. "You're just as strong, Cait. Whether you're Killer Frost or Dr. Snow, you're always saving _me_." With that, she can't stop herself from leaning in and giving him a long passionate kiss. The two finally embarking on their long and happy future together.


	11. A New Purpose

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The Flash", "Arrow", or "DC Comics". This chapter will feature Iris's P.O.V and the new path she is seeking. I think it's important for her to figure out her new life without Barry and without Team Flash. I hope you continue enjoying this story. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 11

A New Purpose

Iris gets an alert on her cell phone from Star Labs and she reluctantly begins her short drive to the lab. Despite everything that's happened with Barry and Caitlin, she still feels like, she has a responsibility to the people of Central City. Iris grips the steering wheel and takes a sharp breath in. Over the last few days, she's been toying with the idea of stepping away from Team Flash. Even going as far, as applying for a job at CCPN, the news outlet that she used to work for. Due to everything that's happened recently, she's realized that since joining the team, she's felt like she's lost her sense of identity. Iris knows that she needs to find herself again outside of the team, _outside of Barry._ A _new purpose_ that is all her own.

Iris's cell phone rings again, just as she parks in a parking space. Her eyes widen, when she sees her former boss's name on the screen. She quickly answers and gets out of her car. Iris rushes across the parking. "Hello." She feels hope flood through her veins for the first time in days. "West, I've got your application in front of me. When it came across my desk, I was surprised that you'd be interested in working here again. Especially, after how you left things on that last day." Iris takes a breath, hoping that her old boss can see past her mistake. Not long after she had found out about Barry's secret, she had told her boss, that she wanted to pursue other career interests. An argument had ensued between them and she had walked out, not giving her boss the required two-week notice required. At the time, she had felt like she was making the right decision, but now she knows otherwise.

As she makes it to the entrance of Star Labs, she takes a sharp breath in. "I'm sorry, I walked out on you like that." Iris hears her boss sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you what West, you can't work for me because of what happened. However, you can work for my brother in Star City." Iris's brow furrows in confusion. "I didn't see any positions available in the job ads." Her old boss laughs. "That's because my brother is starting up a new paper and he hasn't put the ads out yet." Iris feels shame wash over her because she realizes that she's starting from the bottom again, a no-name journalist in a new city.

Iris is aware she doesn't have any more options. "Thank you for helping me after what I did." There's a pause for a few moments, before she hears her old boss sigh. "You're welcome, West, just don't blow your chance this time." Iris nods her head. "I won't." She hears her boss clearing his throat. "My brother's media outlet is called Vigilante Bank because he's unfortunately into the masked heroes running around the city. He told me it was his way of fighting the new anti-Vigilante law." Iris smiles to herself at the thought of someone actually naming a bank after the vigilantes. "Well, thank you again for the opportunity." With that, her old boss hangs up and she sighs to herself. While she's happy for the new opportunity to find herself again, she remembers how difficult it was for her to move up the ladder the first time, and she's not looking forward to that.

Iris quickly begins her trek through the lobby, hoping that whatever crisis is happening, she's not too late. When she reaches the elevator, the sound of Barry's laugh reaches her ears, and makes her freeze in place. Iris hesitantly turns to see Barry and Caitlin, hand-in-hand. The sight makes her feel nauseous. Despite her wanting to put a fake smile on her face, she can't seem to muster it. Iris watches them spot her and immediately unclasped their hands. She crosses her arms, as they come to a stop in front of her. "Please, don't stop what you were doing because of me. Do either of you know what's going on?" Iris can't help the bitterness in her tone. Barry shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Iris, but _we've_ already taken down Amunet." Hurt and anger flood her veins at the word _we_. Not long ago, they used to be a _we_ , they used to be _one._

Iris tries to bury her pain deep within her. "We should have called you to let you know." Iris turns to look at Caitlin, the guilt on her face evident. She wishes that she could forgive them both for this, but she knows she can't. "I need you both to give me time to deal with this, with the two of you together." Barry gives her a nod. "Anything you need, Iris." She sees the pity within their eyes and it makes her feel worse. Iris hates that she's stuck in the middle of all this and wishes that this nightmare she finds herself in would end. She gives them a small nod and starts back through the lobby. Iris prays that she can make it through today and the days after because her new beginning is almost within her reach. _Almost_.


	12. Change

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The Flash", "Arrow", or "DC Comics". This chapter will feature Barry's P.O.V regarding Iris and her new path. I'm glad that everyone is still enjoying this story and I promise there will be more Snowbarry coming up. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 12

Change

Barry speeds into Cait's house, with a bottle of champagne, and a bouquet of roses. He makes his way into the living room and sees her sitting right where he left her seconds before on the couch. Cait gives him a smile, as he settles back on the couch next to her. His heart skips a beat at her smile and he's happy that he's almost fully moved in now. "I got you something." Cait's smile gets even brighter, as he shows her the bouquet of red roses. "What's the occasion?" He gives her another smile. "Do I need a reason to buy roses for the woman I love?" Cait shakes her head playfully and leans in to kiss him. Her lips are synced perfectly with his and the feeling is more than he ever thought he'd feel with anyone. There's something about Cait that makes him _feel more complete_.

Barry loses track of time, too lost in everything Cait. Her hair brushing his face, her hands lovingly rubbing the back of his neck, her heart beating against his. Everything is perfect, until he suddenly feels her pull back from him. He's in a daze for a second, but finally finds a pair of eyes in front of him, not Cait's beautiful green ones, but Killer Frost's icy blue ones. "I need to get my good deed done for the day, what evil are we facing today?" Killer Frost's eyes lock with his, waiting for an answer, but Barry is too surprised to get any words to come out of his mouth. "What's the matter Flash, did you and little miss perfect get into a lover's quarrel or something?" He shakes his head, trying to figure out why Cait suddenly turned into Killer Frost? Did he scare her somehow? As he's thinking about this, he feels Killer Frost's eyes burning into him, and a laugh come from her cold lips.

Barry looks over at her and notices that her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes, not like Cait's does. "Don't tell me that sweet little Dr. Snow bailed on you just when things were getting good?" Barry sits there trying to figure out how Killer Frost could possibly figure out the situation so fast. He begins to wonder if maybe her and Cait aren't so disconnected from each other's thoughts and feelings after all. Barry sits back on the couch and turns away from Killer Frost with his hand on his chin deep in thought. "Wow, tough break, Flash." He shakes his head, feeling the frustration rising within him, as he turns to see Killer Frost gone, and Cait staring back at him. She looks at him in confusion for a few moments, before she finally finds her voice. "Was she here?" Barry takes a sharp breath in. "Yeah, she said that you turned into her because you were afraid of me, is that true, Cait?" This time, she's the one taking a sharp breath in. She suddenly reaches out to grab his hand in hers and their eyes lock. "I'm not afraid of _you_ , Barry. It's just that everything is moving so fast and I think we need to take a second to figure out everything between us before we move forward." He stares at her for a second, trying to wrap his head around everything she's saying to him.

In some ways, he sees why Cait feels their moving too fast. Just two weeks ago, he was ready to marry Iris, now he's practically moved in with her. However, he does see the other side of things also. Barry knows that he should have been with Cait years ago, instead of chasing after the Fairytale with Iris, that he had spent most of his life thinking _he had wanted_. So, in his eyes, he feels like they aren't rushing into something that should have already happened. They are catching up with where they should be. Barry gives her a grin and squeezes her warm hand in his. "I love you, Cait, and if what you want is taking things slower, then we'll do that." A bright smile replaces the fear in her eyes and he feels himself release a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "I love you too, Barry. Thank you for understanding." He gives her a nod and she leans in to kiss him softly. Barry savors the kiss, knowing that they have all the time in the world to move things forward.

After they share a bottle of champagne and eat dinner together, Barry gets a text. He takes his phone out and sees that the message is from Iris. _Meet me at Jitters, I really need to talk to you about something._ He looks up from his phone, just as Cait starts gathering the dishes from the table. "I need to meet Iris at Jitters." The statement hangs in the air for a few moments, before confusion muddles her beautiful features. "I thought she said she needed space from us right now?" Barry shakes his head. "I don't know, Cait. I'll head over there and find out what's going on." He watches as she nods her head with uncertainty and turns to make her way to the sink. Barry watches her begin washing the dishes for a moment, before he walks over to the sink, and wraps his arms around her waist. "I promise, I'll bring you back that new Killer Frost coffee you love so much." Cait stops rinsing the dishes and turns in his arms. She gives him an adorable glare. "You better not, Mr. Allan, that drink is way too bitter for me." He gives her a smirk. "Well, if you don't want coffee, what do you want?" Cait gives him a playful smile. "For starters, you could come back and do these dishes for me." Barry gives her a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll be back in a flash." Cait gives him a blinding smile and he hears her say. "You better." As he flashes out of _their house_ and away to Jitters.

Barry gets to Jitters in seconds. He opens the door and spots Iris sitting at a table in the corner. He walks over and settles into the chair across from her. Barry immediately sees the frown on her face and his heart drops a little. A wave of guilt washes over him. Iris's eyes meet his. "I called you here to meet me because I need to tell you something." His heart wrenches in his chest at the seriousness of her tone. "What is it?" Iris takes a sip of her coffee, avoiding his eyes for a moment, before looking over at him again. "I've decided to take a job at a new news outlet in Star City." The wave of guilt intensifies at her words. "Iris, you don't have to leave the team, we'll figure something out." She shakes her head and he sees determination flood her eyes. "This is not just about you and Caitlin, it's about me." Barry furrows his brow in confusion, as Iris continues. "I've lost myself over the last two years and I need to find me again. I miss being a reporter and having my own purpose." He nods at her words, understanding the need to find her own purpose.

Barry knows that if he didn't have his job as a Forensic Scientist to fall back on, he'd lose himself as Barry Allen. "I need this, Barry." He nods and gives her a small smile. "Team Flash will miss you, but I want you to be happy Iris, wherever that is." She reaches out for his hand and grasps it. Barry knows he'll always care about Iris, even though their lives are no longer intertwined as they were before. "I hope you find yourself again. I'm sorry for the way everything happened between me and Cait." Iris gives him a reluctant nod and he knows that his apology will never be enough to make things right. She gives him a sad smile. "Thank you." The two soon break apart and Barry gives her one last smile, before speeding back to Cait.


	13. A New Beginning

I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to "The Flash", "Arrow", or "DC Comics". I've decided that this will be the last chapter of the story. I want to say thanks for all the support on my first attempt at writing a Snowbarry fanfiction. Hope you enjoy the end of the story. As always, thanks for following/favoriting and commenting.

Chapter 13

A New Beginning

Caitlin finishes her glass of wine, waiting for Barry to return. While she trusts Barry with all her heart, she still feels uneasy about his conversation with Iris. She wonders what Iris wanted to talk to him about so urgently? As Caitlin continues to ponder this, the door swoops open, and Barry rushes in. She looks up and there's a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" He shakes his head, before sitting down next to her. "Iris is leaving Central City." Caitlin is surprised that Iris is leaving, considering she's lived here her whole life. A wave of guilt suddenly washes over her. "Is it because of us?" Barry turns and shakes his head. "No, she said that she's lost herself in the last few years, and wants to find herself again. She said that the best way for her to do that is working at a new news outlet in Star City." Caitlin can see the guilt and hurt within his eyes, so she grabs his hand, and his eyes find hers. "This is not your fault Barry, she just wants to find her own happiness." He gives her a nod and squeezes her hand in response. "I know, it's just hard for me to imagine her not being in my life anymore. We grew up together and have been through so much. I want her to be happy, find someone that makes her feel the way I do about you, but it's going to be weird not having her here." Caitlin stares at him for a few moments, understanding how hard this must be for him. Iris has been apart of his life for a long time and now she's leaving. Even though they aren't together, their still family. Caitlin brings her freehand to cover his cheek and gives him a smile. "I understand and I'm here for you if you ever need to talk." Barry gives her that smile she loves so much. "I could never thank you enough for always being there for me. You're my rock, Cait, I love you." She can't help but smile at his words and lean in for a kiss. She's touched that he finally sees her as his rock, something she's wished for him to see, for a long time.

A few minutes pass before Barry pulls back. The smile that's plastered on his face makes her heart skip a beat. He's looking at her as if she's the only person that matters to him and it warms her heart. "I love you too, Barry. _Always_." His smile grows wider as he reaches up and brushes her hair out of her eyes. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow." Caitlin smiles at her boyfriend, curiosity coming over her. "What kind of surprise?" Barry shakes his head playfully. "You'll find out at 5 P.M. tomorrow night." Without another word, he gets up from the couch. Caitlin's eyes follow him up the stairs and confusion washes over her. She spends the rest of the night pondering over how the man she loves will surprise her.

Caitlin spends the next day in anticipation. She wakes up to an empty house, but a clean kitchen. Barry had kept his promise from the night before and it makes her smile. When she arrives at Star Labs, she finds herself having a hard time focusing on her work. Caitlin tries to tell herself that the time won't move forward, no matter how many times, she looks at the clock hanging on the wall. Time passes slowly, but as the clock strikes 5, she hears Barry's voice fill the lab. "Cait." Her head snaps up and she meets his eyes. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Barry gives her a smirk. "Do you trust me?" She knows her answer in an instant. "Yes, more than anything." His smirk widens, as he picks her up from her chair, and they flash out.

In seconds, Caitlin finds herself standing in the middle of Paris, with dazzling lights all around her, taking her breath away. Ever since she was a little girl, she's wanted to come here. The city has always been magical to her and she's been trying to get here since College. Caitlin even planned her trip the summer before Senior Year, but her mother had made her take a Medical Internship in her lab instead. She still remembers her mother's harsh words about her _lack of ambition_ , when she had told her about the trip. Caitlin rids those thoughts away, as she turns to Barry, who's giving her a smile. "You remembered." He gives her a nod. "I'd never forget." Her heart skips a beat at his words. Caitlin is in awe of the man standing in front of her. She can see the love and devotion within his eyes.

Caitlin is happy that he's finally looking at her the way she's always wanted him to. He holds out his hand for her to take. "I have a surprise for you." She quirks her eyebrow in curiosity. "What would that be, Mr. Allen?" Barry gives her a smirk, before leading her down the bustling street, towards one of the buildings at the end of the block. She can't help but feel like she's living her biggest fantasy right at this moment. _Being in Paris and having Barry by her side._ A strong feeling of euphoria washes over her, as they stop in front of a restaurant. Caitlin looks through the window and her breath catches at the romantic atmosphere inside. Candles are lit all around the restaurant and it's like a dream. Caitlin suddenly hears a swoosh and turns just in time to see Barry carrying a duffle bag in his hands. She notices that he's no longer wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but a suit. It makes her heart do a somersault. "You look handsome." He gives her a smirk and takes a few steps towards her. "You always look beautiful, but I thought you'd like to be dressed up for tonight." Barry hands her the duffle bag and she can't help but smile at how sweet he's being. He puts his arm around her and the two walk into the restaurant.

It takes her only a few minutes to change into the stunning black dress and heels Barry had brought her. Caitlin looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. She feels like a Princess tonight and it's all thanks to the man she loves. Caitlin makes her way out of the bathroom and her eyes scan the room for Barry. A few moments pass, before she spots him in the corner of the restaurant. She can't stop her heart from racing, as she looks at him in that suit. Barry looks perfect, from the candlelight shining within his eyes, to the smile plastered on his face. _Everything is finally perfect._ A plate crashes somewhere and takes Caitlin out of her daze. She starts to make her way towards his table when their eyes meet.

The smile on his handsome face widens, as he quickly gets up from the table, and slides out the chair on the opposite side. When Caitlin reaches him, she gives Barry a smile, and sits down. She immediately starts perusing the menu, as he sits back down across from her. Caitlin's glad that she had learned French years ago, when she was preparing for her failed trip. She makes a mental list of the entrees that she may like and tries to pick one. As she's deciding, she notices the prices for the first time, and her eyes widen. Caitlin isn't sure if Barry is aware of how expensive this restaurant is, as she looks across the table. A smile comes across her face at the utter confusion clouding his features. Catelyn wasn't sure if he knew French, but she has her answer now. "Barry, are you doing okay over there?" He looks up from his menu with a frown. "I guess I should have learned a little French before coming to Paris." Caitlin can't help but laugh at how lost her boyfriend looks right now. "Since you don't know how to read the menu, I'm assuming you also don't know how much everything is?" Barry shakes his head and a frown appears on his face. "I'm sorry, Cait." Caitlin grabs his hand across the table. "Why are you apologizing?" His eyes meet hers. "I wanted everything to be perfect tonight." Confusion sweeps over her, as she squeezes his hand. "Everything _is_ perfect, how do you think you ruined it?" Barry sighs and then shakes his head. "I don't even know how much to pay for dinner. I had this entire night planned out and now you have to read me the menu." Caitlin tries to stifle a laugh, but it comes out anyways.

She thinks it's cute how much effort he's putting into tonight. "I don't mind reading you the menu and the night is far from ruined. I would have been happy staying home and having pizza tonight. _As long as I'm with you, everything is perfect_." A smile replaces the frown darkening his handsome features and her heart skips a beat. "Have I told you how much I love you lately, Dr. Snow?" Caitlin shakes her head. "Not in the last hour, Mr. Allen." Barry smirks at her and holds up his wine glass. "To our new beginning. I love you, Cait." She smiles wide, as she lifts her own wine glass. "To our new beginning. I love you too, Barry." With that, the two clink their glasses together, ready to take on the future together.


End file.
